<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waving to the hard times by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008072">waving to the hard times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming of Age, M/M, Song: We Made It (Louis Tomlinson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on the song We Made It.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waving to the hard times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii!! ahhh it's my very first work on here, and i am so excited! i've always loved writing and now i'm actually posting it and jkfdjfdkjfkdjsk AAAAAA<br/>okay okay, lemme calm down...<br/>so anyways, this isn't beta-ed and no one's read it except me, so all the mistakes AND characters are mine. thank you for choosing to read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re finally graduating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two weeks prior have been hard on both of them, especially Harry. Louis still having to adjust to uni, them finally going out on a date, and Harry having to tolerate some pricks all the while preparing for graduation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’d finally asked the other boy to go on a date with him after ─ hmm… maybe a year or so of pining from both parties. But with that came some bullying from those ‘friends’ they thought were trusted enough. Harry had been the one to receive most of it, seeing as they’re in the same batch while Louis’ been studying more and more for his final exams. And while Harry’d usually call his mum or Gemma, Louis’ still been on the receiving end of calls from Harry or the headmaster regarding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Harry whispered, clinging onto Louis that much more. “We’re gonna make it, Lou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis helped slip on the graduation dress on Harry, patting his shoulders from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great, love,” he said. “Are you ready to face this new hell with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That ripped a loud laugh from Harry, despite all the nerves flooding his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the extremely welcoming greeting into uni,” he announced sarcastically, turning around and engulfing Louis in his embrace. The older boy was quick to hug back. “I’m always ready with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you sap,” Louis squawks, swatting his arm playfully. “This been making you emotional, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just giggled, pecking him on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped down the stairs of the small stage situated front and centre of the auditorium. As soon as he was in the shadows, he dashed towards a standing Louis with arms wide open. They crashed into one another when Louis started to move forward just as Harry had reached him. They managed not to fall over and instead stand and sway and hug so, so tight. As if they’re each other’s lifeboat. As if they were each other’s only way to live. They get a few annoyed glances, but paid no mind. They can finally be physically by each other’s side for another round of years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another minute of their embrace, they decide to settle down and wait for the ceremony to officially end ─ marking an end, as well as a beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uni’s shit, is what Harry had first learned upon going through his first couple of days there. But with Louis, he knows he’ll make it. Just like how they did high school. They can graduate once more and reach again for their dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A cheery faced boy sits on the empty seat beside Harry. “‘M Liam, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” he greets, popping his dimple. They get along quickly, chatting about whatever comes their way for the remaining time before the professor arrives, learning from each other more than they do from the boring lesson they’re faced with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out Harry has two more classes with Liam. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now for my classes with Louis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He lets out a quiet giggle. Such a smitten kitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closest seat near Harry that Louis had to take was behind him at the very back row, and he used it as an advantage to try to distract the other boy. Seven crumpled pieces of paper, three sneaky hand holding minutes, and a lost pencap later, Louis actually tries to pay attention, seeing as the lesson caught Harry more than his playful antics. It was pretty interesting, he could admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next class with Louis and Harry in the same position as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis still has another course before his break, leaving Harry to find a place to eat at by himself. He settles for a small cafe just a block away from the school, shooting Louis a quick text on his whereabouts and to meet him there. He planned on staying in there for a while, to start on some of the easier tasks on his laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! What can I get for you?” a bright voice asked out of the blue, startling Harry to look up from where he’s grabbing his notebook. “Sorry. Can I get anything for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright,” he said as he straightens up. “Just a regular coffee, please. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next hour was spent on Google Docs, YouTube, and talking to Niall, the waiter who only works part-time, considering he was apparently in one of his classes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry typed, he noticed a hand waving just behind his laptop screen, prompting him to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louis!” He immediately stood and placed a kiss on the boy’s cheek. Louis laughed in response as Harry pulled him down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started chattering on about their day, Niall even coming to poke in once in a while during his shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s become a routine. Even their new friend, Zayn, as well as Liam stopping by and having some study sessions with the other three. Harry thinks their group is perfect ─ while out, Liam would keep an eye on the rest, Louis and Zayn spreading tidbits of chaos throughout, and Niall and Harry laughing at everyone’s antics, sometimes even joining the flurry of madness coming alive in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a good distraction. For both Louis and Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distraction from the reprimands they receive from their respective families. A distraction from the harsh criticism from their teachers. A distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how the world did not know what would hit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all feels so awfully familiar. Louis would have to wait for Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But no worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch up soon, yeah?” Harry whispers into his ear, reminding him, “You’re strong, and I really do believe in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis feels himself nodding along to the words. “Thank you, Harry.” And without thinking, he adds, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mild panic courses through him. That was the first time one of them’s ever said that. It obviously felt monumental yet Louis thought that wasn’t a good enough moment to say that and ─</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Harry said, startling him out of his thoughts and back into reality. Blinking in surprise, he turns to look at the younger boy. A shy smile overcomes his expression, ducking down to bury his face in Louis’ neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wriggled out of the hug and turned a pouting Harry towards him. He lifted his chin with a finger and had the boy look at him. He leaned in and brushed a kiss onto Harry’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was important enough for those words, that kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, scratch that ─ it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>important enough for those words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>that kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Years. It’s been years since then. They’ve built their band, gotten impossibly closer, and proved those people wrong ─ the people that belittle them, the people that underestimate them, the people who don’t think they’re enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re on top of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope that was okay :') <br/>find me on @rosewithdagger on tumblr for any clarifications (or to just... you know, scream about louis). i'm very much active on there lol :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>